Safe and Sound (Sister Winchester)
by CentonFan0726
Summary: Y/N worries about her boys everytime they go out on a hunt. Having stayed behind this time, she decides that now that she's finally alone, its time to pull out her old guitar and play. But what she doesn't realize is that she has a small audience.


Rolling over in my bed, I glanced at the clock on my nighstand before sighing. I hated waking up early in the morning on a Saturday. Standing up to stretch some, I walked around the room and down the hall. Stopping near the stairs, I listened for any sounds that the boys were home. I frowned when I heard nothing, so I glanced into their bedrooms to confirm my suspicions. When I looked in each room and saw that no one was there, I sighed and made my way downstairs to make some coffee.

Sam and Dean were out on a hunt and they had refused to let me go with, saying that I needed to stay at the house where they knew I would be safe. I had been with the Winchesters since I was a little girl. You see hunting ran in my family as well. My mother and father were hunters, when my mom found out she was pregnant, she quit hunting and eventually so did my father. When I was 9 years old, a demon possessed my older sister, making her kill my father and my mother before she tried to kill me. John Winchester had been tracking the demon and had saved me while trying to kill it. But it was too late, when the demon realized what John was doing, it quickly killed my sister so that when the demon was gone, she died as well. The demon got away and when John found out I had no more family, he took me with him to a hotel where he introduced me to his sons, Dean and Sam.

I smiled at the memory as I took a sip of my coffee and sat down on the couch. Dean had not been particularly happy with me being brought in, but eventually warmed up to me when he realized that he would have someone his own age around to help take care of Sammy. Sammy took an instant liking to me because I wasn't as tough on him as Dean, I couldn't be. So I tried to take care of both of them. As we got older, the three of us grew even closer because we would hunt together. John taught me everything he could and I grew to love the hunt. I had finally started to heal after losing my family, because I had a new family, one who protected eachother from everything. Then, Sammy and his father started to argue a lot more and I watched from the sidelines as my new family slowly drifted apart. John became obsessed with the hunt, and with one particular demon. One day, Sammy left for college and never looked back. I had lost something that day, and a little piece of me died as I watched a member of my family leave us.

My smile slowly turned into a frown as the memory came to me. I don't know why I had started to reminisce about the past, but sometimes it was nice to take a little trip down memory lane. I took my cup of coffee upstairs with me so that I could change out of my pajamas and get dressed. I had some cleaning to do around the house before the boys came home. They had already been gone 3 days, so I hoped that they would return soon. As I walked into my room and opened my closet, I happened to glance up to the top shelf and I stopped. Sitting up on the top shelf was my old guitar. It was the only thing I had taken from my house before John had brought me into his family. I reached up and grabbed it off the shelf and carried the old case over to my bed. Running my fingers over the case, tears came to my eyes as I remember my parents giving it to me as a present for my birthday.

I popped up the latches and pulled the guitar out of the case just to look at it. I hadn't touched it since I brought it with me. I bit my lip and put the strap over my head and positioned the guitar in my lap. Then it all came back to me, I had taught myself how to play it over the years. I carefully tuned it once more and began to strum a few chords. As I strummed it, I remembered a song that my mother had taught me and I began to play and sing to it.

_**I remember tears streaming down your face**_

_**When I said, "I'll never let you go"**_

_**When all those shadows almost killed your light**_

_**I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"**_

_**But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**_

As the lyrics came out, I had a flashback to about 7 years ago. Dean and I had been on a hunt together while John had chased another lead on the demon he was obsessed with.

*flashback*

_"DEAN!" I screamed as I took off in a run. We had been fighting off demons that had ambushed us. We had killed all but 3 and as I was killing one, I turned around to see Dean fighting off another. As I started to approach them, the third demon came out of nowhere and stabbed Dean in the side. I quickly killed both of them and ran to his side._

_"You're gonna be okay. Just hang on!" Tears ran down my cheeks as I started to panic some. Quickly I took off my over shirt, leaving me in just a black tanktop and pressed it against his wound to help stop the bleeding. _

_Dean hissed in pain and helped me press on it._

_"I'm okay Y/N. Get out of here before more show up."_

_Tears kept falling and I looked at him like he was crazy _

_"I'm not gonna leave you!"_

_"Why are you crying?" He asked softly. Dean's eyes started to droop some and I panicked. _

_"No! Dean! You can't fall asleep, we have to get you out of here. I'm not gonna let you go and leave you here alone! Now get up!"_

_Dean grunted in pain as I lifted him up and put his arm around my shoulder. We made our way outside to the car which I helped him into the passenger seat and quickly took off to the hospital. _

*end flashback*

He had gone into shock by the time I got there and I watched in silent horror as the doctors rushed him away from me. After he was patched up, I sat beside his bed that night and waited for him to wake up. I sang this song to him in hopes it would wake him up. But he didn't wake up for 2 days. When he finally did wake up, I cried in joy because I thought I had almost lost him.

_**Just close your eyes**_

_**The sun is going down**_

_**You'll be alright**_

_**No one can hurt you now**_

_**Come morning light**_

_**You and I'll be safe and sound**_

I remember when Dean and Sam lost their father. Dean had been in the hospital after another hunt had gone wrong. The three of them had been in a car accident on the way home from the hunt and I'll never forget the phone call I recieved that night from the hospital. I quickly rushed over to see them and by the time I had gotten there, John was dead. After the boys had been discharged, I found out what happened. Dean had been trapped outside of his body and a reaper had been after him. John sold his soul to the one demon we had been hunting for so long. He sold his soul to save Dean.

There was a war going on outside and only we knew what it was. As hunters, we knew there were things that go bump in the night and that demons, monsters and spirits were real. There was a war brewing and we were the only soldiers to fight it.

_**Don't you dare look out your window, darling,**_

_**Everything's on fire**_

_**The war outside our door keeps raging on**_

_**Hold on to this lullaby**_

_**Even when musics gone**_

_**Gone**_

After their father died, Dean and Sam told me about the demon and the real reason we were hunting it. They told me about their mother and that the demon had killed her and had almost killed Sammy. Then they told me, that the same demon had possessed my sister and had caused her to kill my family. With the loss of John weighing over me and the new information about what had really happened to my family, that night I locked myself in my room and just cried. Cried for the loss of my family, cried for the loss of John, cried just because.

3 years have passed since the night I learned the truth and here I was. Still tracking the same demon.

_**Just close your eyes**_

_**The sun is going down**_

_**You'll be alright**_

_**No one can hurt you now**_

_**Come morning light**_

_**You and I'll be safe and sound**_

As I finished up the song, I opened my eyes and just sat there. I jumped when I heard someone start clapping and I turned around quickly to see Dean and Sam standing there with a small smile on their faces. I quickly took the guitar strap off and set it down before running over to them and giving them hugs.

"Careful!" I jumped back with wide eyes and Dean chuckled.

"It's okay, just bruised a bit. Just don't hug too tight."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him gently. Then I pulled back and smacked both of them in the head.

"Hey, what the hell?!"

I stepped back and glared at them and put my hands on my hips.

"3 days?! You couldn't call and tell me you were alright?"

Sam looked down sheepishly and Dean just looked away.

"What?" I said.

"We ran into a bit of trouble on our way back."

I sighed and let my hands fall from my hips before looking up at their faces and really studying them. Dean had a couple of cuts and bruises on his face and so did Sam.

"Come sit down so I can clean you up and you can tell me what happened."

I went into my bathroom and grabbed the first aid kid and started to clean up some of the nasty cuts on Dean's face. He winced when I put the peroxide on one of the cuts and I just looked at him with a straight face.

"Really?"

He just pouted and glared at me. I giggled at his attempt and he broke into a grin.

"Alright, what happened?" I asked as I began to check deans ribs and make sure nothing was broken before moving over to check Sam.

"We fucked up and got captured by the police."

I just rolled my eyes and kept quiet while they shared their story of what happened. I finished checking Sam for injuries and put away all my supplies.

"Well at least you are home and safe. Why don't yall take showers and change and I'll go cook something okay?"

Dean and Sam both smiled and leaned over to kiss me on the cheek.

"Love ya!" they said as they made their way down the hall to their rooms so that they could clean up. I smiled in relief at them being home and whispered to myself.

"Love you boys too."

I was so happy they were home, safe and sound.


End file.
